Can't take my eyes off him Oneshot Klaine xX
by THPG-13x
Summary: Blaine performs at his local pub and Kurt asked to come along, Kurt comes to terms with his feelings truly as he watches Blaine.. but Blaine was looking back.. Does Blaine have feelings towards Kurt too? Rated K  Short Oneshot.


**Nothing to say here except I'm sorry I haven't updated much in a while, I've been busy. Hope you enjoy this! :D**

**-XoX-**

Kurt Hummel was certain this could be classed as torture. When Blaine had mentioned it Kurt immediately asked if he could come but now he was regretting it just a little. God it wasn't that Blaine wasn't good.. he was freakin' amazing but that was the problem.. it was getting seriously hard – no pun intended – to act like he wasn't trying to stop himself from pouncing his gorgeous friend.

Blaine had a good relationship with the local pub owner, he had always been there for him when things were getting hard at home, Blaine had told Kurt about how he used to sing to Paul (the pub owner) to get feedback.. his parents wouldn't listen and Paul filled the gap. Ever since Paul apparently often invited Blaine to perform for his customers. Tonight was no exception and since Blaine had said yes to Kurt coming, Kurt was now sat there listening to this perfection.

What baffled Kurt was that some people were actually talking.. whilst he was singing? What was with that? Kurt had actually shushed a wait or as he'd come over to ask if he'd like drinks because Blaine was singing a particularly incredible song he had written himself called 'Don't you' .. Kurt was sure Blaine had shot him many a glance during that but had passed it off as wishful thinking.

Blaine had recently started singing 'Can't take my eyes off you' and God it was smoking.. Kurt gazed at Blaine longingly and he could have sworn his heart skipped a beat when Blaine's eyes met his, but they didn't leave his quickly like Kurt had expected them to, they stayed right there... locked onto his. Kurt literally couldn't take his eyes off Blaine.

_Cuz I love you baby_

_and if it's quite all right_

_I need you baby _

_through all the lonely nights.._

Kurt was certain he would pass out if Blaine's eyes stayed locked on his any longer while he practically serenaded him, it was crazy... a wide smile had appeared on Blaine's face as he continued, still looking directly at Kurt,

_Let me love you,_

_Baby let me love you._

_God yes please_... Kurt was convinced he was a puddle of swoon at this point and Blaine's eyes still hadn't left his, Kurt felt his lips curl into a content smile... _maybe Blaine liked him..._

_You're just too good to be true,_

_can't take my eyes off you..._

Blaine made a big show of raising his eyebrows at Kurt between the two lines, smiling widely whilst singing... _Blaine likes me._

It took all Kurt's strength to not join Blaine on the furniture fetish and start dancing on the table.

The song went on with Kurt and Blaine's locked eyes although Kurt blinked a couple more times than natural to check he wasn't dreaming.. and he may have pinched himself once. All Kurt knew was as soon as the song was over he was on his feet with a few others cheering loudly, clearly some were regulars and knew Blaine well as they were calling out stuff like,

"More Blainey-boy!"

_Deary me these people lack imagination... Blainey- boy.. really?_Kurt thought, he was in an extremely good mood now, in such a good mood in fact that he nearly voiced his opinion openly, but shut his mouth immediately as soon as Blaine started talking again.

"So I'm gunna do one in Italian now simply because I wan't to,"

A few people laughed a little before he carried on,

"So yeah, this is called 'Tu Vuoi Fa L Americano'."

Kurt's stomach did a backflip, okay so he had simply said the title of the song and it was already having a dramatic impact on his heart rate,

_Tu vuo' fa l'americano !  
>" mmericano! "mmericano!<br>siente a me, chi t'ho fa fa ?_

_Okay it's so ridiculous that I can't kiss him right now..._ Kurt contemplated, melting listening to Blaine sing in perfect Italian, freakin' irresistible...

Kurt's heart rate was extremely uneven throughout the whole song, probably not good for him but it was unavoidable,

_ma si nato in Italy !  
>siente a me non ce st? niente a fa<br>okay, napolitan,_

_okay, napolitan..._

Kurt sighed and rose once again to his feet to applaud loudly, Blaine met his eyes once again a smiled widely nodding in his direction to say 'thank you.'

-XoX-

Blaine had left the stage after that and Kurt had made it his first mission to find him wherever he had gone, Kurt had thought after finding out that you had mutual 'more than friendly' feelings towards someone that things would be awkward or nerve-racking.. but Kurt was feeling fine.. better than ever and he was going to find _his _Blaine.

Blaine had taken his guitar down and other equipment out to his car and had just locked it up to come back in to find Kurt feeling a little nervous when before he even had a chance to open the pub door again he was being pushed back out of it his arms full of Kurt.

Blaine hugged him back a little awkwardly not quite knowing what was going to come next, Kurt lifted his head off Blaine's shoulder where it had rested to meet Blaine's eyes,

"You were freakin' incredible Blaine... and that Italian..."

Blaine grinned widely before replying teasingly his arms still wrapped around the counter-tenor,

"And that Italian what?"

Kurt brought Blaine closer their noses nearly touching, Kurt decided he'd just go for it,

"So. Hot."

he whispered, Blaine's eyes widened and Kurt slowly came in a little closer, searching Blaine's face for any sign of anxiety, but Blaine simply flushed a little, smiled contently before helping to close the minuscule gap between them.

As soon as their lips touched their was that spark.. the fireworks you were supposed to have with your one true love. Blaine brought up his hand to rest on Kurt's neck, Kurt sighed intently on Blaine's mouth.

Their once tender kiss soon turned passionate. Blaine's tongue drew a line along Kurt's bottom lip and Kurt willingly opened his mouth to let him in, revelling in the taste of _his _Blaine. Blaine moaned as their tongues met and drew Kurt closer using the hand that wasn't occupied on his neck, on his back to pull Kurt towards him.

"Whooo!"

Kurt and Blaine almost leapt apart searching for the source of the noise.. it didn't take long. There at the door was about 80 percent of the people he had just been playing for, all now clapping and cheering, congratulating them. Both looked at each other and smiled widely-

It was still perfect.

-XoX-

**Random one- shot here. Thanks for reading and all of these songs on this fanfic have been sung by the gorgeous D Criss and you can listen to them on youtube obviously. Seriously though listen to Darren singing Italian... _swoon._**

**Thanks again for reading and please review! XD**


End file.
